girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-03-05 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Forum:2018-03-02 (Friday) ← ♦ → Forum:2018-03-06 (Tuesday) Many editors make long wikis. ---- See, another non-story Monday! It's always Monday, making for a five-day drought. But at least this time we've had plenty of story to think about. What's funny is that the page claims it's lack of artwork that's the problem, but clearly it was drawn by Phil, and there's no reason to think it took less time than a real page would have. Now if Kaja had actually drawn it, and it came out looking like xkcd, that would really ''be funny! Bkharvey (talk) 06:01, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::It is allot more simple then a comic basicaly a cople of bodys and heads and no bakground Agge.se (talk) 15:37, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: Speaking of backgrounds, who or what is that over her shoulder in the first panel? Bkharvey (talk) 18:33, March 5, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Just figured out on second reading that "the experiments" means their kids. Bkharvey (talk) 06:02, March 5, 2018 (UTC) P.P.S. Especially in the first panel, Kaja really does look just like Agatha. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 06:11, March 5, 2018 (UTC) I realize this isn't exactly 100% canonical, but it still annoys me a bit having Beausoliel turn up at TPU, rather than in Paris. And yeah, if there's going to be more of this posted later on Monday.. Phil and Cheyanne made extra'' work for themselves before going off to Comic Con? --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:46, March 5, 2018 (UTC) : Of course that picture of Beausoleil is in Paris; you can see Master Voltaire behind him. Bkharvey (talk) 08:08, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::A Beausoleil is in Paris. This is important. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 17:54, March 5, 2018 (UTC) : This isn't actually inconsistent with canon. Beausoleil's true body escaped from Paris, and he's sure as hell not going back there if he doesn't want to end up as spare parts. It's conceivable that he'd land a job at TPU at some point in the future. MasakoRei (talk) 22:11, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Which would not sit well with Paris, as Madam Master Voltaire would be wanting extradition to finish the job on him. --MadCat221 (talk) 23:26, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: Mlle. Voltaire has other fish to fry, as she made clear at the time. Also... ::: Speaking of backgrounds, who or what is that over Kaja's shoulder in the first panel? Bkharvey (talk) 18:33, March 5, 2018 (UTC) ::: Looks suspiciously like Beausoleil to me; note the oh-so-stylish "cog-in-shoulder" motif. Dmbreakey (talk) 00:10, March 6, 2018 (UTC) ::: Oh! Is that what that is! Looks more like cog-in-neck to me. :-/ Bkharvey (talk) 01:59, March 6, 2018 (UTC) The Origin of the Artwork for today's page I thought so. The art for today's page isn't new, it has been cribbed from earlier in the comic, or at least most of it has. I first suspected this when I noticed that panels 3 and 5 on today's page seem to be the same image, flipped and re-scaled. Most of the images of Kaja on today's page come from the following : Good sleuthing! In that second page Violetta says "he doesn't fight fair," reminding me that Tweedle himself says the same thing when Agatha suggests that bringing Valois his sword might not be smart. Bkharvey (talk) 04:57, March 6, 2018 (UTC) The remaining pages that were promised for today's update don't seem to have been forthcoming. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:45, March 6, 2018 (UTC) : Aha! Here's of the first image of Kaja on today's page. It is Beausoleil standing behind her. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:52, March 6, 2018 (UTC) :: of the image of Beausoleil in panel 4. It has been recolored and "annotated". -- William Ansley (talk) 04:21, March 6, 2018 (UTC) The experiments I really want to know if they call them that to their faces. And, if so, if they like it. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 05:03, March 6, 2018 (UTC) : I don't know if Phil and Kaja call their kids "the experiments" to their faces or not, but they have been referring to them as such in almost all online references to their offspring for many years, especially when they were younger, so at this point their son and daughter must be aware that they do this. IIRC, the son's name is Viktor and the daughter is Alexandra. I'm not sure how old they are, but the son must be close to college age by now and the daughter is a few years younger. -- William Ansley (talk) 13:40, March 6, 2018 (UTC)